vois ça comme une expérience
by ylg
Summary: Du temps de l'Académie, Becky avait suggéré d'aller de saouler la gueule. Au moins pour que Riza sache ce que ça fait, à défaut que ça soit pour s'amuser ? EDIT? ajout d'un 2nd volet : cultiver le champ des possibles. ::two shot, gen::
1. une expérience

**Titre : **Vois ça comme une expérience  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist (manga)  
**Personnages : **Riza Hawkeye & Rebecca Catalina  
**Genre : **gen-ish/girl bonding  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **"_drunkennes & inebriation_" pour ladiesbingo ()  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **pré série  
Note : une version plus sage et moins shippy à _Take you to a gay bar_ du recueil "par paires" ( /s/9398693/15/ )  
**Nombre de mots : **600+

oOo

C'est l'idée de Becky, bien évidemment. Riza est bien trop sérieuse, toujours maîtresse d'elle-même ; il faudrait qu'elle apprenne à se détendre. Le contrôle de soi est une bonne chose, mais que ça soit en permanence ça finit par vous étouffer.  
"Vois les choses comme ça," suggère Becky :  
Imagine qu'un jour tu perdes ta maîtrise de toi, je ne sais pas, suite à une hémorragie ou une commotion ou... une intoxication ou que sais-je encore ? Est-ce que ça ne serait pas bien d'avoir eu d'abord une expérience contrôlée  
(oui parfaitement contrôlée, le contrôle est ce qu'il y a de plus important ici)  
de comment tu réagiras si tu n'as plus autant de contrôle que normalement ?"  
Riza hausse les épaules, pas convaincue. Peut-être. Mais enfin jusqu'ici Becky parlait surtout de perdre tout sérieux.  
"Ben oui c'est censé être fun, mais tu ne sais pas t'amuser et tu refuses toujours !  
Allez, essayons d'une autre façon."

Du coup ça commence comme une expérience.  
"D'abord on va t'apprendre le fun avec les copines - sans alcool du tout si tu n'en veux pas," promet Becky.  
Riza est d'abord dubitative, mais elle fait confiance à Becky. Et elle reconnaît qu'elle ne devrait pas snober leurs autres camarades. Présenté comme un exercice d'équipe, elle ne peut pas refuser. Et très vite elle réalise que, tiens, ce "fun" est effectivement amusant ; c'est étonnant comme leur bonne humeur est communicative. Elle se retrouve à rire de tout, sans savoir pourquoi, à se sentir toute bizarre sans même avoir bu. Becky jure que personne n'a ajouté quoi que ce soit à sa boisson contre sa volonté. Après tout, ajoute-t-elle en se marrant, il faut bien que l'une d'entre elles reste sobre et responsable pour les ramener au baraquement après !  
Et finalement un peu de relâche ensemble ça resserre les liens. Elles s'entendent encore mieux ensuite.

Et plus tard, quand Riza se sentira suffisamment en confiance avec le groupe entier - elle a confiance en elles, en Becky d'abord et les autres filles aussi maintenant - elle acceptera d'ajouter de l'alcool par-dessus et voir ce que ça donnera.  
C'est bizarre, très bizarre. D'abord, elle ne sent pas vraiment de différence. Il y a la bonne humeur contagieuse et tout. Puis la maladresse s'installe et... elle s'en fiche. Elle devrait s'en inquiéter, sans doute, mais non. Elle s'inquiète très légèrement de ne pas s'inquiéter plus. Quand elle en fait la réflexion à voix haute, Becky la fait taire :  
Ah non ! N'aies pas le vin triste. Et n'aies surtout pas le vin philosophe !  
Alors elle laisse tomber, ne s'inquiète plus de rien, et profite du moment. Elle observe ce qui se passe.  
C'est vrai. C'est chouette.  
N'empêche qu'elle ne fera pas ça tous les soirs.

Becky essaie de la convaincre de continuer de temps en temps pour se construire une tolérance et cerner ses limites. Pourquoi pas, si ça diminue effectivement le risque de finir ivre morte une autre fois hypothétique où elle ne pourra pas du tout éviter de boire de l'alcool ? et quand même garder le contrôle et tout...  
Et le lendemain, tout va bien ; elle en est même surprise. Où est la gueule de bois monstrueuse dont on l'avait menacée ? Elle accuse un très vague mal de tête et rien de plus.  
"Parce qu'on a fait bien attention à toi," sourit Becky. "On t'a donné juste un peu à boire, assez pour être un peu éméchée, pas plus, mais de l'eau, et du sommeil derrière. Et t'as de la veine d'avoir un bon métabolisme. D'ailleurs ça serait dommage de ne pas en tirer profit !  
\- Alors ça sera dommage et tant pis. Va pour éméchée, mais fracassée comme tu l'as déjà appelé, non merci.  
\- J'te retrouve bien là !"


	2. le champ des possibles

**Titre : **Toutes les tailles et toutes les formes  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages : **Rebecca Catalina & Riza Hawkeye, les hommes de l'équipe Mustang  
**Genre : **_matchmaker_  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Légalité : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème : **«_co workers_» pour LadiesBingo (collègues)  
**Nombre de mots : **600+

oOo

À en croire le Lieutenant Rebecca Catalina qui n'en fait même pas partie elle-même, l'équipe personnelle du Colonel Mustang est juste idéale. "Vise un peu ça ! dit-elle, des gars de toutes les tailles de toutes les formes et de tous les styles : il y en a pour tous les goûts - à condition de goûter les mecs bien sûr, et si on ne goûte que les filles, ben, zut, dommage. Ou si on n'a absolument aucun goût..."  
Riza Hawkeye n'est pas sûre de si Becky la taquine ou parle uniquement pour elle-même.

Quel dommage d'ailleurs qu'après l'Académie militaire elles ne soient pas restées ensemble : elles formaient le meilleur duo possible ! Très efficaces, l'une autant que l'autre déjà séparément, et encore plus quand elles travaillaient en tandem. Ça fonctionnait si bien... Trop bien peut-être ? au point que les grands chefs décident de les séparer et les envoyer dans des unités différences pour répartir leurs forces et équilibrer les choses. Une chance qu'elles soient si efficaces qu'elles puissent s'adapter facilement à n'importe quelle équipe où elles se retrouvent affectées, d'ailleurs.  
Et Becky n'est pas du genre à dire du mal de ses propres coéquipiers, ça n'est pas qu'ils soient bêtes ou moches ou mal dégrossis ; ils sont... terriblement banals et quand on a placé la barre trop haut ils ne sont clairement pas comparables aux Roy's Boys, comme elles surnomme...

"Allez, sérieusement, continue Becky, tout le monde sait que notre Riza préférée est entièrement dévouée à son Colonel Mustang et n'accorde pas un regard au moindre autre mec." De toute façon, ça ne serait pas professionnel du tout ; elle n'irait jamais chercher l'amour dans sa propre équipe. Si elle était intéressée, elle irait voir ailleurs, n'importe où hors de son cercle professionnel immédiat. Mais justement non, elle n'est de toute façon pas intéressée. Le travail avant tout, elle n'a pas le temps pour l'amour.  
Et il y a le fait que Mustang lui-même est venu chercher Riza, qu'il la voulait spécifiquement, absolument, dans son équipe. Il y a quelque chose là-dessous même s'ils ne montreront jamais quoi exactement au grand jour. Si vous demandez son avis à Becky, c'est du gaspillage pour sa chère Riza, un type pareil. Elle pourrait viser tellement mieux !  
"Ça n'est pas l'homme, insiste Riza, c'est sa vision. Je la partager. Et je suis la seule à pouvoir le garder sur le droit chemin."  
Becky n'est pas entièrement convaincue : il y a encore quelque chose d'autre, mais elle ne va pas la traiter de menteuse, elle ne va pas accuser sa meilleure amie de ne pas lui faire confiance. Riza a ses raisons et Becky n'insiste pas.

"Bah. Mais comme moi je ne fais pas partie de cette équipe, il n'y aura pas de problème si je veux m'acoquiner avec l'un d'eux, hein !"  
...À moins qu'_eux_ ne soient pas intéressés ? Est-ce que ton Roy Boy serait fichu de ne s'entourer de mecs que gays pour éviter toute compétition ?"  
\- Ça ne me regarde pas. Mais certains d'entre eux risquent de ne pas être intéressés, effectivement.  
\- Ah, zut."  
\- Et ça ne me regarde pas non plus mais l'un d'eux au moins pourrait quand même être très intéressé.  
\- Allons donc, dis-m'en plus..?"  
\- Mais as-tu envisagé que peut-être, ils donnent l'air d'être, ah, comment dis-tu déjà ? idéaux, parce que tu ne les connais pas réellement, tu ne vois que les apparences et pas les défauts qui te sauteraient aux yeux si tu avais à les supporter pour de vrai ?"  
Ça n'est pas qu'elle tienne à rabaisser ses coéquipiers non plus, Riza les aime beaucoup, mais, ils ont humais eux aussi après tout...  
"Moui. Mais si j'ai mis la barre trop haut, heh ben, je vais l'abaisser jusqu'à me contenter de "ils sont humains", hein. Ça me va."


End file.
